Jobs for All Project
{| width="100%" style="border: solid 2px #355E3B; background: #98FF98" | |- | ' FULL EMPLOYMENT IS AN ACHIEVABLE GOAL ' Employment is the principal means by which citizens in democratic, market economies can meet their needs and fulfill their socio-economic aspirations. Yet, governments accept high levels of unemployment with a sense of resignation and helplessness. This sense of helplessness is unjustified and unacceptable. The future of today’s youth is too important to be abandoned on the basis of a limited conventional outlook. This project explores the theoretical basis and practical potential for creating full employment on a global scale within the next decade. ---- ' Earn for Research' Click Here For Full Details! ---- 'Myths and Facts about Employment' * Population & Employment Myth: The global population explosion has resulted in a permanent shortage of jobs. Fact: During the past 50 years the number of new jobs has increased 50% faster than the growth of population and during the past decade global job growth has been 21% higher than population growth. Read more. * Jobs & Skills Myth: The global economy suffers from a surplus of qualified workers and a shortage of jobs for them to fill. Fact: The global economy both in industrialized and developing countries suffers from an acute shortage of skilled workers to fill job requirements. Read more. *'Technology & Employment' Myth: Technology is replacing people with machines at a frightening rate. Fact: Technology creates many more jobs than it eliminates. Read more. * Globalization & Employment Myth: Globalization is destroying huge numbers of jobs in both industrialized and developing countries. Fact: Globalization is creating many more jobs than it eliminates. Read more. * Outsourcing Myth: Huge numbers of jobs are being outsourced from OECD countries to low wage countries because of the salary differential. Fact: Outsourcing is driven by the shortage of skilled people in OECD to fill available jobs as much as it is by salary differentials. Read more. * Aging & Employment Myth: The shortage of jobs will force people to retire earlier and earlier so that youth can fill their positions. Fact: Demographic trends in OECD countries will provide opportunities and incentives for older workers to keep working longer than in the past. Read more. * End of Work Myth: We are rapidly moving toward a time when most people will be unable to find work. Fact: We are rapidly moving toward a time when there will be a shortage of qualified workers to meet demand. Read more. 'Approach for Full Employment' * Theory of Full Employment * Jobs for all * Global Employment Potential * Trading jobs * Destroying myths about job destruction * Job creation during the 20th century * Employment trends in the 21st century * Opportunities for Full Employment * Right to employment * Strategies for Full Employment * Employment strategies for developing countries * Employment strategies for industrial nations * Global approach to youth employment * Agenda for a global employment programme 'Regional & Sectoral Strategies' *'Opportunities for Full Employment in Europe' * Approach to Full Employment in Europe * Full employment in India * Strategies for Full Employment in India * Rural employment strategies for India * Creating 100 million jobs in India * Computerized Vocation Training * Computerized vocational training * India guarantees employment ''' Employment Discussion Forum''' Raise questions or provide answers to questions raised by others in the Forum:Jobs for All Project 'External Links' *For a wide range of theoretical and practical studies on the process of employment generation and strategies to achieve full employment, see MSS Research http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Project Category:Employment Category:Education Category:Knowledge Category:Learning Category:Discovery